The Complicated Love
by starkidgleekk
Summary: Bade is over,but not to Jade, she intends to get her guy back before someone takes him. Does Tori have a shot at the guy she's like for MONTHS,or does Jade end it before it can start? I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO VICTORIOUS BY DAN SCHNEIDER!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 

_**In the Hollywood Art's Hallway**_

Jade and Beck were at his locker and _surprise_ were having _another_ fight. Everyday was something new and usual it was Beck's fault.

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Beck said as he was getting a book out of his locker, "I helped Tori carry her books! It's not like we were making out!"

"You would love that wouldn't you?" Jade said loudly and sarcastically. Everyone was starting to stare including Tori and Andre. Beck grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her to the janitor's closet. Tori watched them sadly, she wanted Beck so badly but he was in love with Jade and she was in love with him, even though lately they were fighting a lot. Tori walked over to her locker and pressed the button to turn on her "Make it shine" locker, Andre followed.

"Why do you turn it off, just leave it on" Andre said trying to distract her.

"Lane says I have to turn it off before I leave" Tori smiled at Andre, she appreciated what he was doing. She heard shouting coming from the closet, things were really getting heated but when she looked in the window, she saw Beck and he looked at her.

Beck turned back to Jade and said, "Stop yelling at me. I'm not some little kid, and I am sick and tired of your consent judging," Jade dropped her jaw shocked; he had never spoken to her like this before. "And another thing you're always putting other people down, and it's getting old, either you trust me or you don't, but clearly you don't because you barley even let me talk to Cat! I am tired of fighting all the time because of your jealousy. EVERYDAY, everyday we fight weather it's Tori, Cat, or some random girl at lunch!" Beck was mad, but every word he was saying was true. Last week Jade did not talk to him because some girl winked at him.

"What are you saying then, Beck, do you want to break up?" Jade ask loudly.

'_If beck dumps me…'_ she couldn't finish the thought it was to painful.

Beck sighed, "Yeah I do, this relationship just isn't fun anymore, I still love you and I always will but we're done" He finished and Jade was so upset she stormed out of the closet without another word. Tori and Andre looked at each other then at her. She contemplating punching Tori in the face, because deep down she knew Beck liked her and she liked him. Tori saw the look on Jade's face and looked at her with fear, Jade just stormed off to Sikowitz's class, which sadly she had with Beck, Tori, Cat, Robbie and Andre. Beck walked out of the closet and Tori walked up to him, while Andre went to class.

"Hey, you okay?" Tori asked in a careful tone.

Beck smiled at her and said, "Yeah, you want to walk to Sikowitz's class with me?"

"Sure" Tori said a little too enthusiastically. Beck chuckled and they started of to class.

"This should be fun," Beck said

"What do you mean?" Tori asked

"Well, I just broke up with Jade before a class we have together, I'm expecting hell" He smiled down at Tori, who couldn't help but smile back. Beck had such a beautiful smile that made Tori's heart melt every time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Sikowitz's class**_

'_I can't believe they actually broke up!' _Tori thought looking at Beck. _'Maybe I'll actually have a shot. Oh, who am I kidding Beck will never go for me'_

"TORI" Sikowitz called "Pay attention!"

"Sorry Sikowitz" Tori mumbled, Beck smiled at her and then looked back at Sikowitz. Jade glared at Tori with much hatred and Tori awkwardly looked down at her feet.

"As I was saying, all of you were fantastic at the auditions yesterday and I have to say…" Sikowitz stopped and took a sip out if his coconut.

Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Tori looked at each other, "Well…"Andre said.

"Oh right! I was announcing something….What was I saying" Sikowitz said looking around.

"JUST TELL US WHO GOT THE LEAD ROLES!" Jade said loudly. _'I better get that lead role with Beck. I swear is Vega gets it I'll never get Beck back' _Jade thought. It was true the lead roles share a kiss in a rowboat under the moonlight, and even thought it's just lighting, a half built cardboard boat, and in front of everyone, it was still kind of romantic. '_Vega has ruined everything since she transferred here_,' Jade thought, '_When she wasn't here _I _was Sikowitz's favorite, even Lane liked me… sort of, but still, she took everything, my "favorite student" role, all the leads, and now she was going to steal my boyfriend, but no way. If _I_can't have beck, no one can,'_ Jade sat back in hr chair with an arrogant look on her face.

Tori felt Jade staring at her and was afraid to turn around. '_I hope I don't get the role, Jade will smash my face in" _Tori thought.

"Right, well class, teacher can't find the list, so how about I re-type it and put it up in the main hallway later" Sikowitz said as the class groaned. The loud bell rang, signaling the end of class, "Oh goody lunch" Sikowitz sang as he ran out of the room.

_**Hollywood Arts Hallway**_

"Hey Andre wait up!" Beck called.

Andre stopped at his locker, played a tone and unlocked his locker. He pulled out his lunch and looked at Beck. "Hey man, what's up"

"Can I ask you a question?" Beck asked.

"No, man you can't borrow money I-" Andre started but Beck cut him off before he could finish.

"No I don't need money" Beck smiled. Beck could count on Andre for anything; they are best-friends and have been best friends since kindergarten when Beck shared his animal crackers with Andre everyday.

Andre relaxed "Oh then what is man, need me to talk to Jade?" he asked '_Please say no'_ he thought, one thing Andre wouldn't do for Beck was talking to Jade after they broke up, or at any time really.

"No, no best leave her alone. I just wanted to know, do you like Tori?" he asked.

Andre spit out the soda he was drinking and laughed, " NO! We're just friends, I mean I've thought about it and almost asked her out once but I just _know_ it wouldn't work out, know what I mean? Like you have that _feeling_ when you want to date a girl and I don't have that feeling with her"

Beck had the biggest smile on his face, now that he knows Andre doesn't like her, he can have her. Then he thought of Jade, and how this would affect her. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had.

"Dude, No. I know what your thinking and don't do it" Andre warned.

"What" Beck said coming out of his thoughts.

"Don't go after Tori."

"Why not, I like her and she likes me, I can tell, I always catch her looking at me."

"Yeah but dude, you _just_ broke up with Jade, you know she isn't going to take this lightly, add another girl into this Jade will CRUSH her, and it'll be worse just because it's Tori. I love you like a brother man but, I don't want anything bad happening to Tori, not after Ryder and Steven." Andre walked away and Beck sat on the steps.

'_He's right. I should lay low, from Tori_ and _Jade. But I think I'm really starting to like Tori, a lot. Her first day she got coffee poured in her hair and yet she still comes back. You can't get anymore awesome than that!'_ Beck's thoughts were interrupted when he was sprated with water. "What the-" he looked around.

"Hi Beck!" he heard that giggle that everyone knows.

"Cat, why'd you spray me water?" he asked, irritated.

"You fell asleep on the steps so I woke you up" She smiled

"You could have poked me" He said.

"One time my brother poked a dog and the dog bit his finger, it came off, but its okay we put it on ice and the doctor sewed it back on" she giggled.

"Why aren't you at lunch, aren't you hungry" he asked her ignoring her story.

"I was but everyone was wondering where you were so Jade sent me to find you"

"Jade was eating with you guys?"

"Yeah, it was weird she was nice to us, and she didn't rip any body parts off of Rex, but she said if I don't bring you back she'll rip my purple tiger picture"

"Okay, let's go, we don't want to hurt your tiger" he rolled his eyes.

"You're so nice" she giggled.

'_Jade. Nice. This can't be good. She's planning something. Better listen to Andre.' _Beck thought.

Cat skipped down the hallway with Beck behind her laughing at her innocence.

**I have a lot more to write, I'll update as fast as I can. I appreciate all reviews, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Lunch**_

Beck arrived at the lunch table with Cat and sat down next to Andre.

"Hey man where were you?" Andre asked as he took a bit of his salty French fry.

"Yeah we were worried." Jade smiled at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her and replied, "I fell asleep on the steps."

"Haven't been sleeping well?" Tori asked worried.

"I was just up late last." He said, taking a sip of his water.

"Uh Jade," Cat said changing the subject.

"What" Jade said looking at her.

"Can I have Leroy back?" she said pointing to the purple Tiger picture.

"Fine" Jade replied as she threw the paper toward her.

"Leroy?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, isn't his name cute?" Cat giggled.

"Cuter than the name 'Robbie'" Rex replied. Robbie opened his mouth to protest but closed it, got up and walked away.

"Oh poor Robbie," Cat said, "I'm going to tell him his name is cute" she got up and skipped away.

Andre, Tori, Beck, and Jade sat in an awkward silence for 5 minutes, though Jade looked to be enjoying herself. Beck looked at Tori who was staring at her salad.

Trina came running over. "TORI!" she called out.

Tori groaned and looked up, "What?"

"Sikowitz found the list thingy you told me about, and he just put it up" she said.

"Did I get the lead?" Tori asked excitedly.

"I don't know" Trina said as she took Tori's soda and walked away.

Tori, Beck, Jade and Andre looked at each other and got up. Tori and Andre were ahead and Beck grabbed Jade's arm

"Hey, why are you being nice?" he asked.

"What? I can't be nice to my boyfriend's friends?" she asked.

Beck looked at her confused "Who's you boyfriend?"

"You, duh." She said, grabbing his hand, "I know we broke up but come on we've broken up and gotten back together before and I was being stupid."

Beck looked into her eyes, _'She must really want to get back together, she never admits she's wrong'_ he thought.

"Listen Jade, when we broke up it was for real this time. I just can't handle the stress anymore. I'm sorry," he said walking away. He felt bad, this is the second time he hurt her. He felt like such a jerk.

_**Hollywood Arts Hallway**_

"Andre! Andre! I got it, I got the lead!" Tori said wrapping her arm around his neck.

"I thought you didn't want it anymore." he said letting go.

"Well, Jade was being nice so, I don't think she'll hurt me" Tori said

"Oh well in that case congrats" Andre said giving her a high-five.

"What part did you get?" Tori asked

"Jake, Elizabeth's love interest." Andre said grinning.

"Isn't Cat playing Elizabeth?" Tori said looking at the list again.

"Yeah she is" Andre couldn't stop smiling.

"Andre loves Ca-at" Tori sang.

"Shut-up" André said, rolling his eyes.

Tori saw Beck walking in; she could tell he was in a deep- thought.

'_maybe they got back together' _she thought _'Who was I kidding_, _they _are _back together. Jade was being nice it was obvious.'_

"Hey Tori" Beck said, "Looks like we're going to spend a lot of time together, I got the lead"

"Congrats." Tori said pulling him into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a minute then Andre cleared his throat.

"Uh thanks." Beck said quickly pulling away. He looked at Andre who shot him a 'back off' look.

"Andre!" Cat called. Andre quickly turned around to look at the cute-red head, in her purple dress. "I hope our romantic roles won't make our friendship awkward"

"Not at all, how about you come over to my house later and we can rehearse?" Andre asked.

"Sound's great. OH! I'll bring Leroy, he's a little bit critical but he's so nice," Cat giggled. Their conversation was interrupted by a loud crash, the turned around to see Jade punching a dent in lockers next to the list. Tori gulped as Jade started walking toward them, Beck and Andre stood in front of Tori knowing that is why Jade was so upset.

"VEGA! _YOU_ GOT THE ROLE OVER ME! I'M A STUPID EXTRA"

"Maybe it's because she nice like the character and you're not," Cat said oblivious to the serious situation.

Jade slowly turned her head toward Cat, "What did you say" she said taking a step forward.

"Back off Jade," Andre warned, "It's just a stupid play."

"It's not about the role it's her," Jade said pointing Tori, "You steal my spotlight and now my boyfriend, you better watch your back Vega" she said walking away pushing Sinjin down.

"Well she took it well." Tori said

Andre pulled Beck over away from the girls, "Will you back off now! I'm not kidding bro; you know Jade and what she's capable of!"The bell rang for class and they all went their separate ways.

Beck was sitting in biology when his phone vibrated; he got a text from Tori.

'_**Beck, come over later to rehearse-TV'**_

Beck smiled. _'Back off' _Andre's warning stuck in his head for the rest of the day.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, more to come soon, please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Tori's house**_

Beck pulled up to Tori's house and ran his fingers through his hair.

'_I'm only here to rehearse' _he thought repeatedly. Beck slowly approached the door and nervously knocked three times. Tori answered with at tank top and sweatpants on; she had her hair up, he loves it when her hair is up. The tank top was hugging her perfect figure, and made her tan skin stand out.

Beck shook his head, "Hey Tori" he said nervously.

"Sup dude," Tori said smiling that perfectly white smile, "Come on in."

"Thanks" he walked in and closed the door.

"You picked your script up before school, right?" she asked, handing him a cup of pink lemonade.

"Yeah, Sikowitz practically tackled me in the hallway making sure I got it," They laughed, "But he did give me the schedule for the rehearsals, and told me to give you a copy." he went in his pocked and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. When he handed it to her their fingers gently brushed, making both of them blush.

"Uh, thanks Beck" Tori said. She noticed it smelled like Beck's cologne.

"Are we the only one's here?" Beck asked sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, my parent's took Trina bowling. I just hope Trina doesn't throw a bowling ball at my dad." Beck chuckled; "I wasn't joking" She smiled down at him.

"So, let's start with Act one Scene three." Beck said changing the subject.

"Yeah, sure! That's the scene where our characters go on their first date right?" Tori said sitting next to beck on the couch.

"Yeah you start," He said nervously. He couldn't stop thinking that this was kind of like _their_ first date. He wanted so bad to kiss her.

"OK," Tori said tuning to face Beck. She coughed and got into character, "Zach, I had a lot of fun tonight, who knew glow in the golf mini golf could be so much fun" she finished.

"Yeah the only down side was not being able to see your face" Beck read. Tori couldn't help but blush.

"It's a shame the night had to end" Tori read looking up. Beck looked deeply into Tori's eyes, "Uh, Beck your li-" Tori started but was cut off by Beck reaching over and pulling her into a kiss. Tori had no protest, she inched closer closing the gap between them. Beck's hands were on her face with Tori's were on his back. They laid down on the couch when all of a sudden they heard Tori's parents talking. They shot up straight and Beck moved to the other couch. All he could do was smile at Tori who was smiling back.

"All I'm saying is if I want to bring my own food I should," Tori's Dad said walking in the door, "Beck how are you" he said. Tori's dad always liked Beck thought he didn't like his 'bad boy' style.

"Good sir and you"

"Fantastic were you to practicing?" He asked moving into the kitchen.

"Yeah he was-" Tori started.

"Just leaving, I was just about to leave," Beck cut off Tori who gave him a confuse look.

"Won't you stay for dinner sweetheart," Tori's mom asked.

"I wouldn't want to-" He started to decline.

"He would love to" Tori finished for him.

"Goodie" Tori's mom said.

"You're not leaving that easy, plus we need to talk. "Tori said going to help her mom in the kitchen while her dad went to talk to Beck.

An hour later, they were all sitting at the table talking about the play.

"So what's it about" Mr. Vega asked.

"It's about a girl, who isn't the richest girl, who falls in love with a prince," Tori started.

Beck cut in to add, "Yeah and the prince hate his life, because every girl he knows only wants his money."

"But not the girl" Mrs. Vega asked.

"No, in fact she hates him at first because he's rich and she thinks he's…"

"Arrogant." Beck finished for Tori.

"The rest you will have to see on opening day." Tori said smiling.

"You got the lead?" Trina asked with an 'I could do so much better than Tori' look.

"Trina!" Mrs. Vega asked.

"Yeah, she did, you should have seen her at the audition Sikowitz, our director, was amazed at Tori's acting. No one could have done a better job." Beck said, standing up for Tori, everyone looked at him while Tori smiled.

"Thanks" Tori said.

"Don't mention it, but I do have to go, curfew, thanks for the dinner Mrs. Vega, nice to see you again." He said shaking both parent's hands.

"I'll walk you to your car." Tori said. Beck just nodded because he knows the talk was coming.

Tori closed the front door, "So that kiss, it wasn't in the scene."

"I know," Beck said turning and kissing her again.

"That wasn't in the script either," Tori, said, she wrinkled her nose '_I am so lame!'_ she thought. Beck just chuckled kissed her on the cheek, got in his car and drove off.

'_Back off'_

'_Watch your back Vega' _the warning of Andre and Jade lingered in his mind all night. He was honestly afraid Jade was going to do something, '_but I just kissed Tori, _twice_, I can't take it back,' _he thought, _'Crap'_

_**Hollywood Arts Hallway**_

Tori turned on her locker, unlocked it and took out her books for the next two classes. She saw Beck walk in, he looked at her and she waved. He ignored her and went straight to his locker, confused she slammed her locker shut and went up to Beck.

"Hey" she said leaning in for a kiss. Beck pulled away.

"Look Tori, I like you, I do I just don't want to date you." Beck said looking at the floor.

"But last night you kissed me twice, three times really, you said that speech at dinner, and you like me ,but you-" she didn't want to say another thing.

"It's complicated I know but-"

"No, it's not complicated it's perfectly clear. Beck Oliver you are a liar, a manipulator and above all a coward" Tori said walking away.

"Tori" he said going after her.

"Only talk to me when we need to rehearse, don't text me or call me unless it's about the play, don't even think about me, okay" she said tearing up, this hurt more than she thought it would.

"But-""But nothing, the second day here when we kissed, I've liked you since then. I've been waiting for you and Jade to break up hoping id finally have a chance at the guy I've been crushing on for months, I date Ryder and Steven to get over you and I just get me heart broken like I did just now. I thought I wasn't good enough, now I _know _I'm not," she said turning away. Andre bumped into her; Beck knew he was listening to the entire conversation. He just gave Beck a look he couldn't read.

'_I'm such an ass,' _Beck thought. When he turned around, he saw Jade giving him a smug look.

She walked past him saying, "If I can't have you no one can."

The bell rang for class _'This day is going to suck.'_ he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Room 103: Math class**_

Beck sat in math next to Robbie, not paying attention. _'How could I do that to Tori' _he thought, _' I should have did it differently, everyone hates me, Cat, Andre, _Tori_, even Robbie hasn't tried to talk to me. Bad enough Trina poured her coffee on me, not that I don't deserve it.' _The bell rang and Beck knew that the next class would be hell; Sikowitz's class is the worst class to have right now.

"You're a real jerk you know," Robbie said looking at Beck, "Tori is one of the nicest girls at this school and you treated her like a chew toy. Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe she didn't care what Jade would do? That as long as you two were together she was happy? No you were selfish and didn't ask her about what she thought." Beck couldn't believe his hears _Robbie_, the boy who talks through his puppet just bitched him out.

"Robbie, I-" Beck started trying to explain himself.

"Save it" Robbie said walking out of the classroom.

Beck sighed and walked to his locker, everyone was staring at him, _'Word travels fast' he thought._ He opened the locker to get his books when Sinjin walked up to him chewing something.

"Hey Sinjin" Beck said smiling. Sinjin spit out was he was chewing into his and threw it at Beck's locker. Beck looked at the floor and walked away, as he turned the corner he saw Tori, she didn't look like she was crying, which was one of the many things Beck liked about her; she almost never cried. Tori was accompanied by Cat and Andre, Cat pointed toward Beck to let Tori know he was there. When Tori looked at him he couldn't help himself but smile, Tori rolled her eyes and slammed her locker; he looked at the floor again.

"Hey Beck" Jade's mocking voice called.

"What Jade," he said in an angry tone.

"Don't be made at me because _you_ messed up your new relationship" she smiled.

"What ever, just leave me and Tori alone" he said starting to walk away.

"Oh I'm just getting started, ruining your relationship with her was just the beginning, you'll see part two in class." She said winking.

"What did you do?" he asked worried.

"Oh nothing too bad" Jade said turning the corner.

'_What could she have done?' _he thought, the bell rang and he was late for class.

_**Sikowitz's class**_

"DRAMA! It is the key to keep the audience's attention!" Sikowitz said as Beck walked in the classroom, "Ah Mr. Oliver nice to see you decided to show up"

"Sorry" beck mumbled there was only one seat left and it was next to Jade.

"Anyway, drama is one of the most common styles of movies, shows and all that fun stuff. Tori! I have a script please read the highlighted part in you most dramatic voice," He said as Tori got up in front of the class. Jade sat up strait and pulled a remote out of her pocket.

"OK," Tori opened her mouth to start but Jade pushed a button on her remote and three cans of blue paint poured on Tori's head. Before anyone saw Jade with the remote, she put it in Beck's hand and tickled him to make him laugh.

"BECK!" Robbie and Cat said together.

"NO I-" Before he could finish Andre punched him square in the face.

"Come on Tori I'll take you home," Andre said taking Tori out the back door, followed by Cat and Robbie. Beck looked up to see Jade sitting straight ahead, legs crossed and a huge grin on her face.

_**Andre's car**_

Cat and Robbie were in the back seat while Andre and Tori sat in the front. It was complete silence for the first 5 minutes, Tori was the first to break it.

"I don't understand what I did," she said shaking her head "Are you sure he didn't just pick up the remote or something, maybe he stepped on it by mistake?"

"Tori, he was laughing," Robbie said sympathetically. They got to her house, lucky no one was home; she really didn't want to explain things to her parents.

"You guys go back to school," Tori said.

"You sure?" Andre asked.

"Yeah," she said heading upstairs.

"Well I'm, not going anywhere," Cat said.

"Cat you don't have to-" Tori said but Cat stopped her by putting her hand up."Save it, I'm your friend you would do the same for me. Except I would be covered in red paint, or pink." Cat giggled at the thought.

Robbie and Andre left and Cat followed Tori upstairs. Cat laid out on the bed and Tori got in the shower.

"Well, on he bright side at least you'll have blue highlights" Cat said doing bed-angels.

"Lucky me" Tori said washing all the blue off her. 10 minutes later Tori's phone went off.

"Tori you got a message," Cat said, "It's from Trina.""Read it to me" Tori called.

"It's a picture message, you're not going to like it," She said hesitantly.

"Show it to me," Tori said _'Probably another cat Trina wants to adopt'_ Tori thought smiling to herself. She tore the curtain back a little only exposing her head, on the phone was a picture of Beck and Jade kissing in the hallway.

"Sorry Tori," Cat said.

"That could have been taken weeks ago," she said in a high voice.

"That's what they were wearing today, and Beck's hands are blue, Sikowitz probably made him clean up" Cat said. Tori went back to her shower in a daze, after another 10 minutes of scrubbing her hair she got most of the paint out but Cat was right, she now had blue highlights. Tori got dressed and laid on the bed next to Cat and watched reruns of 'Drake ad Josh'.

Halfway through the marathon the doorbell rang. Tori and Cat walked to the door, "It's Beck," Tori said slowly.

"Don't answer it" Cat said waving her hands.

"No I have to" Tori said. She turned the knob and Beck stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey I just wanted to see how-." Tori smacked Beck so hard it let a red mark, "What was that for?"

"You break my heart, pour blue paint on me, then kiss Jade and not think I'd find out? Go to hell" she said slamming the door in his face. Tori just fell into Cat's arms and busted into tears. "I hate him so much," she said as Cat slowly ran her fingers through her friend's hair. Beck could hear Tori crying and only wanted to hug her, whisper in her ear that everything would be okay, but he couldn't.

'_I'm going to clear my name if it's the last thing I do,' _he thought, '_I can't stand to have Tori hate me.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Beck's RV**_

'_Why did Jade do this to me?' _He thought as he paced back and forth thinking of a way to clear his name and get Tori's back - if it was even possible. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Who is it," he asked

"It's Andre, open up,"

"Are you going to punch me again?" Beck asked hesitantly walking to the door.

"No I just want to talk," Andre said calmly. Beck walked to the door and pushed it open; Andre stepped inside and closed the door. "Look man, I'm sorry for punching you, but the way it all looked…, please tell me you didn't turn Tori into a smurf?"

"I didn't!" Beck said quickly, "It was Jade she put the remote in my hand and tickled me so I would laugh. I would never do that to Tori"

Andre thought for a moment and looked at his best friend, "I believe you, but why'd you kiss Jade? The picture of you two are everywhere, someone- probably Jade, printed them out. That's not all, Tori is one of the most liked girls in school, and word's out about what happened, you public enemy 1."

"Crap," Beck said, "Maybe if you tell Tori what I told you, she'll believe me."

"Maybe but she almost quit the play she hates you so much," Andre said, "It's late and I got to go, but seriously man she's hurt, we have to fix it." Andre left without another word and Beck laid down on his bed, he had no idea what to do.

_**Hollywood Arts Hallway**_

Tori brought extra cloths to school in case Beck decided to pull another prank. Beck had the same thought because he brought sweets pants and a tank top.

'_I should go talk to her'_ he thought as he ripped down the photos of him and Jade kissing, but he still felt the slap on his face from last night. Tori headed to her locker but Cat started talking to her about hair-safe paint removing products. Tori kept sneaking glances at Beck, she hated him so much but she couldn't help but like him at the same time. Jade looked from Tori to Beck, she rolled her eyes and walked up to Beck and kissed him like she had yesterday. Cat noticed Tori's face and turned to see Jade and Beck.

"Pig," she muttered.

Beck pulled Jade off of him, "Yesterday I was nice, today I'm not. Leave. Me. The hell. ALONE."

Tori had already unlocked her locker as Cat told a story about how her brother was and when Tori opened her locker a water-like substance sprayed her, then with a loud band, an arrangement of feathers and sequences f al colors stuck to Tori's body. A large crowd gathered around as Tori stood there staring at her locker. Cat cupped her hands over her hanging jaw.

"Tori," Beck said as he reached out to her but she took a step away looking down. She saw some thing on the floor and when she picked it up she saw it was Beck's driver's license, she threw the piece of plastic and walked away followed by Cat.

"Come on Cat, we're late for rehearsals" Tori said

"KK" Cat said in a sad tone, _'I'm going to kill him, no one hurts my best-friend' _she thought.

_**Black Box Theater**_

Andre walked into the black box theater for rehearsals, knowing what happened at Tori's locker. Apparently so did everyone else because they were all giving Beck a dirty look. Andre felt bad so he sat next to his best friend but he didn't say a word, that was the best part of their friendship they had each other's back no matter what.

Tori walked out in her back up clothes her hair was still blue and had sequences in it.

"Tori," Andre called but she ignored him and walked right up to Beck.

"I know you didn't but the feathers and crap in my locker today, you're driver's license didn't just fall out of your wallet," She took a deep breath, "I know you didn't turn me into a smurf either" she said looking at Andre who looked at the floor holding back a giggle, "I'll tell people it wasn't you because we all know it was Jade, I'm not stupid you know," she finished as she turned to walk away.

"Tori, I'm sorry about everything, I guess I thought if we weren't together Jade would leave you alone but obviously that didn't happen" Beck said quickly before she could cut him off.

"I could have told you that it wouldn't matter, Jade hates me with every fiber of her being," Tori said she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "But thanks for looking out for me" she said with a smile.

"Alrighty children, let's rehearse teacher's play" Sikowitz said pulling out a coconut.

_**Lunch**_

An hour later the bell rang for lunch, Beck hesitantly walked up to his table of friends without a word Robbie moved over to make room, though Cat hasn't warmed up to Beck yet she gave him a small smile. Trina was glaring at Beck, but Tori nudged her arm so she relaxed. They ate their lunch silently seeing as it was still a little awkward, but the usual bickering from Robbie and Rex lightened the mood, Cat put her head on Andre's shoulder and he smiled a huge smile. Tori looked at him and winked.

Jade then showed up to the table, "Hey guys, what's-" she stopped when she saw Beck sitting with them. Tori stood up and stood and inch from Jade. Jade raised and eyebrow, "Well Vega, what are you going to do?" she said.

Tori smiled, "This" she said as she poured her soda on Jade's head.

Everyone at lunch roared in applause, "Beck, aren't you going to do something?" Jade said wanting him to come to her rescue.

He laughed and stood up. He walked up to Jade and sprayed her with glue while Andre blew left over feathers in her face Cat stood up and poured a small cup of paint in Jade's hair.

"You'll pay for that" Jade warned.

"Bring it, bitch" Robbie said. Infuriated, Jade ran off. Everyone else sat back down in silence with smiles on their faces. They then all busted in to laughter, 2 years they dealt with her attitude, now that they got revenge, they couldn't be happier.

Tori got up to get another soda, and Beck followed her, "Hey Tori" he called.

"Yes?" he said turning around.

"Do you think that maybe we could start over? Do you want to come over at like 7:30?" he asked biting his bottom lip.

"I would like that" Tori said smiling.

"See you then" Beck said walking away. _'Finally' _he thought.

'_Finally, a date with Beck Oliver' _Tori thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Beck's RV**_

It was 7:00 and Tori was in her room still choosing an outfit to wear tonight. Her music was loud and her cloths were everywhere, Trina stood in the doorway with her eyebrows raised and eating a pickle.

"I still can't believe you're giving him another chance," Trina said.

"He apologized, he was only trying to protect me, and yes I know it's cheesy but it's sweet," Tori replied putting on her purple tank top and shorts, "Listen I'm going to be late can you drive me there?"

"Yeah sure, let's go," Trina said in her bored voice.

They pulled up to Beck's RV 20 minutes later, and Tori was nervous.

"Do I look OK?" she asked Trina.

"Gorgeous, now get out," Trina said moving her hands in a shooing motion. Tori walked up to Beck's RV and knocked twice.

"Hey Tori" Beck said smiling in the doorway.

"Hey Beck," Tori said in a shaky voice. They stood there for a moment in silence, "Uh are you going to let me in," Tori asked.

"Oh yeah right, um actually, it's all set up in the back," he said stepping out of his RV. Beck closed the door and grabbed Tori's hand, she felt her cheeks getting warm and she knew she was blushing but she couldn't help it, Beck loved the fell of her hand in his. Beck led Tori to a table that was in a gazebo, decorated in flowers, and candles.

"I know it's really, cheesy but I wanted to make it special to make up for what has happened," Beck said pulling her chair back as she sat down.

"It's wonderful," she said.

Beck sat across from her gazing at her face in the candle light, Tori looked down and Beck remembered about the food.

"Well, I'm not the best cook so I ordered pizza," he said.

"Where is it?" she said taking a sip of her pink lemonade. Beck smiled and clapped twice and a small boy came out carrying the pizza.

"Aw," Tori said.

"That's my little cousin, Brian," Beck said ruffling his hair.

"Can I play in your RV now?" Brian said handing over the pizza.

"Sure buddy, just try not to break anything!" Beck called as Brian ran toward the RV.

"He's so cute," Tori said looking at Beck who was handing her a slice of pizza.

"Yeah I love that kid; he wants to be a stunt man," Beck chuckled, "but he also wants to be batman,"

Tori laughed, "This is great Beck," she said.

"Yeah, my mom helped," he said looking down.

"Well be sure to thanks you r mom for me" she said, "I'm sorry for slapping you, I should have listened to you side of the story."Beck held up a hand, "I hurt you first so let's forgive and forget, shall we?" They both smiled and enjoyed the rest of the night. They talked about the play, about Brian, and how Tori always wanted and older brother or younger sister.

_**Tori's house**_

Beck and Tori finished their date and Beck was taking Tori home. When they got there, Beck walked Tori to the door, "I had a lot of fun tonight," she said with her back pressed against the front door.

"Me too" he said. Beck leaned in for a kiss on the cheek but Tori turned her head laid a hand on his face and kissed him gently. Tori's dad opened the door quickly and the kiss ended. Mr. Vega gave Beck a stern look.

"Goodnight Tori, Mr. Vega" Beck said with a smile on his face.

"Night" Tori said walking inside, her dad closed the door and Beck danced to his car.

"Dad you didn't have to do that," Tori said.

"Yes I did," he said crossing his arms. Tori gave him a look and he put his arms to the side, "But since it's Beck, I'll allow it.""Allow what," Tori, said getting water out of the refrigerator.

"Dating" Mr. Vega mumbled.

"Aw daddy" Tori said giving her dad a hug, she laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "I have to go call Cat." Tori skipped to her room and sat on the bed. She tried to call Cat but she didn't pick up, then two minutes later she got a text from Cat.

'**On a date, txt u later'**

Tori smiled to herself and texted back **'Tell Andre I said Hi'**

'**Shut up ;)' **Cat replied.

'_What a perfect night' _Tori thought as she laid down on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Hollywood Arts Hallway**_

Tori was at her locker, she couldn't stop smiling since last night, she and Beck finally went out on a date and it couldn't have been more perfect. They talked non-stop for two hours, laughing and making jokes. She opened it and got her math and science books, she turned her head to see Andre and Cat holding hands. She smiled at them and winked. Cat and Andre shared a look and smiled at each other, the bell rang and Cat kissed Andre on the cheek.

Tori walked up to the smiling Cat and said, "Ready for science?"

"Oh," Cat said in a sad tone.

Tori laughed, "Come on, the sooner we get there the sooner I'll tell you about my date with Beck."

"Yay," Cat said, pulling Tori to science class.

_**Room 105: Science Class**_

Tori and Cat made it to class before they were late. They took their seats next to each other and Tori took out a piece of paper. She wrote down the entire night in detail, pretending to take notes. She slid the piece of tape over to Cat.

Cat took out a pen and wrote, "How romantic! Was the pizza good?"

"Yes!" Tori wrote rolling her eyes.

"Did he kiss you at all? Are you two boyfriend/girlfriend now?" Cat asked.

"He kissed me goodnight and my dad interrupted us" She wrote, and Cat giggled loudly.

"Ms. Valentine, Ms. Vega, is there something you'd like to share?" Mr. Vobile, the science teacher asked.

"No, Cat was giggling at the poster of Einstein," Tori said pointing to the poster next to the door.

"Again, Cat it's just Einstein," Mr. Vobile said.

Cat gasped, "One time when my parents took me mini golfing, I hit the ball and it hit some guy in the head,"

"So," Mr. Vobile said impatiently.

"So," Cat said dragging out the 'o', "My dad said 'Nice going Einstein'"

"Why would he-" Mr. Vobile started but then he gave up like he always does.

Tori smiled and went back to the note, "Anyway, I don't know if we're together."

Cat grimaced "That sucks!" she wrote. Tori sighed and put the paper in her bag. Cat took out a new piece and told Tori about how her date went with Andre.

"It was so much fun, you know besides hitting the kid in the foot with a bowling ball, and getting kicked out." Cat wrote.

"Well it's pretty clear you two are together now, about time. How long have you two been friends? 5 years?" Tori wrote.

"6 and I've had a crush on him for 3! He's part of the reason I died my hair red" 

"Really?"

"Yeah, my favorite cupcake is red velvet and his favorite color is red!"

The bell rang and Tori jumped, she and Cat didn't learn a thing that period. Cat had the same thought because she jumped to and started laughing, which made Tori laugh and the whole class looked at them like they were crazy.

For the rest of the day Tori did nothing, she went to math with Andre, history with Robbie and when she was supposed to have English with Beck he wasn't there. Worried she sent Beck a text.

'**Where is u?'**

'**Hey sorry I wasn't there my car won't start. Meet me at your locker b4 rehearsals?' **Beck replied.

_**Hollywood Arts Hallway**_

Tori waited at her locker. She was sitting on the floor doing her math work when Jade walked by and kicked her books out of her hands. Tori ignored her and picked up her books without a word. She stood up and turned around to see Beck walking toward her with a yellow, red and white rose.

She smiled a shy smile and sarcastically said "Multi-colored roses? Nice."

"I didn't know what your favorite flower is, so I got the cheesiest ones" he said. Tori laughed and kissed him on the cheek. They linked hands and walked off to rehearsals.

"How's your car?" Tori asked.

Beck smiled a huge grin, "Fine, it was just out of oil, which is weird because I just changed the oil yesterday"

"Why are you smiling so much?" Tori said chuckling

"Jade never asked me stuff like that," Beck said.

For the next week Tori and Beck couldn't be happier, they never fought and Jade wasn't pulling anymore pranks. They were at rehearsals everyday after school and today was their last day of rehearsals.

_**Black Box Theater**_

"Ok people, this is the last scene. Tori! Get on the platform!" Sikowitz said sipping his coconut, "Wait! That looks higher than usual, Sinjin did you add more stairs?"

"No." Sinjin said.

"Alright then, Tori get up there!" Sikowitz commanded. Tori got to the top in her red dress and waited for her cue. She looked down the stairs at Beck who smiled at her. She couldn't help but think '_he really is my prince charming' _

"Action!" Sikowitz called and Tori started down thestairs, she got down 4 steps when she slipped on water that was there, she rolled down the steps and heard loud crunch, followed by agonizing pain.

"Tori!" Beck called as he ran to her. She was soon crowded by people.

"My leg," She said gaping in pain.

"I think it's broken" Andre said.

"Let's get her to the hospital" Cat called Beck lifted Tori up and she started to cry.

"Hang on, Tori the pain will end soon," Jade said in a sympathetic voice, but when Tori looked, she winked.

'_BITCH' _she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys someone pointed out a stupid mistake and the only way to fix it was to delete it then re post it. Thanks for all the reviews, I;m having a bit of writers block but I promise chapter nine will come very soon.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**The Hospital**_

Beck, Andre, and Cat waited in the waiting room for Tori. Her parents had come in about 20 minutes ago and they were in the room with the doctor.

"How did this happen," the doctor said wrapping Tori's leg.

"I was rehearsing a play when I fell down some stairs," She said wincing in pain, "I think there was water on the third step or something."

"Well you're very lucky all you hurt was you leg," the doctor said.

"What exactly is wrong again?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"She fractured her leg, but not badly, I don't recommend the play on Saturday but I'm not saying you can't be in it, and some aspirin will help with the pain" the doctor said filling out a chart, "You can go, you don't need crutches but try not to walk on it unless you're at school." he shook Tori's parent's hands and walked out. Mr. Vega helped Tori off the table and they walked outside.

"How is it?" Beck said rushing toward her.

"It could be worse," Mr. Vega said."Can you still do the play?" Cat asked.

Tori looked up at her parents knowing they would make the final decision, "I don't know Tori," Mrs. Vega said.

"Please I've worked so hard," Tori said getting into the car.

"Fine," her dad said and with that, they got in the car and went home with Beck, Cat and Andre behind them.

_**Hollywood Arts High school (the next day)**_

Tori was swarmed with questions and "get better"s. Beck walked her to every class with a hand around her waist. All she could think about was the fact that is was Friday, and that tomorrow was the play. The stairs scene, maybe Jade will pull another trick and actually get her way so she will take over her part and kiss Beck during the midnight rowboat kiss, '_It's the final scene it's so dark people won't see our_ _faces,' _suddenly she felt queasy.

"You okay, did you get a concussion?" Andre, who was next to her in math, asked. Tori told Andre about the water and how she thought Jade put it there, and Andre listened with a blank expression.

"Listen Tori, I know Jade's out to get you but even for her that's insane, you could have been really hurt, I don't think Jade wants to go to prison,"

"But she said-"

"She said that to mess with your head," Andre said. The bell rang and it was time for history with Robbie. Tori thought about telling Beck but she knew he wouldn't believe her unless she had proof. In the middle of class to leaned next to Robbie and said, "Robbie, I need your help"

"Sure Tori, what?" Robbie said raising an eyebrow.

Tori smiled "Tell you later," she said sinking back in her chair. Robbie was confused but Tori had a plan.

_**Principal's office (after school)**_

"Tori, you're insane!" Robbie said trying to escape Tori's strong grip.

"You said you'd help me," She said closing the door and sitting behind the desk.

"I thought you were going to ask for a ride home or something, not break into the principal's computer!"

"Well I am, I just need the security video in the black box theater just to prove that jade put the water on the steps."

Robbie hesitated, "Fine move crippy"

"Mean!" Robbie hacked the computer and re-winded the tapes. They watched anxiously. They heard footsteps. Tori and Robbie got up and put everything the way is was before when Lane walked in.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"Looking for Rex" Tori said.

"Yeah someone took him," Robbie added quickly.

"I just saw him, on the chair outside" Lane said pointing.

"I told you that was him," Tori said pulling Robbie out of the door.

"That was close," Robbie said picking Rex up."Yeah but we don't have the video!"

"Yeah we do, I copied it onto my flash drive," Robbie said wit ha smirk on his face.

"You're the best," She said hugging Robbie,

"I know, I'll look through it tonight and bring it to the play tomorrow, but first let's get you home." Tori nodded in agreement, her leg was really starting to hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Black Box Theater~ before the play**_

"Alrighty kids are you ready to- Tori! What are you doing here" Sikowitz said.

"I'm the lead in the play." Tori said confused.

"Sinjin! I told you to tell her""Tell me what""I don't want you in the play tonight, Jade knows all your lines and she'll be playing the lead.""But I've worked so hard," Tori said tearing up,

"I know and I'm sorry but you fractured your leg" Tor opened her mouth to protest but Sikowitz held up a hand "My word is final" he said walking away.

She turned around to Beck "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because no one told me" Beck said.

"Opps" Jade said, "I must have forgotten to tell you Beck I'm so sorry, and Tori I'm sorry you're so clumsy,"

"You're a real bitch; you know that," Tori said, "You can't handle the fact that someone is actually better than you are at something. I was sorry that I stole Beck but now I'm not, I know you put the water on the stairs and did this to me."Jade walked up to Tori so that their noses were barely touching, "Prove it" she whispered and walked away.

"One minute people" Sikowitz called. Beck kissed Tori, and she left the stage to watch on the side.

She texted her, **'Mom got kicked off because of leg. I'm staying.'**

Five minutes later her mom texted back, **'Ok, Trina, Dad and I are going out to dinner down the street. Is Beck driving you home?'**

'**Yes'** Tori texted back. The lights went down and the play started. She watched Beck, who would sneak a smile at her every chance he got, when Jade came on stage Tori felt nothing but anger.

'_I understand she's mad, I would be pissed too but this was too far.'_ she thought.

For the next hour she watched the romance grow, she felt jealous of Jade, for all she knew Beck was starting to like Jade again.

'_I can't let her win' _she thought. Jade was walking down the stairs like Tori had the other day but minus the fall. She and Beck walked to the side, the curtain quickly closed and everyone was changing the set.

"Tori!" Robbie called behind her holing his pear pad, "You were right, Jade did put the water on the stairs" he yelled.

"What" Lane said behind Robbie. He played the tape that show Jade put the water on the stairs.

"Come with me" Lane said pulling Jade away.

Tori looked at Sikowitz, "It's too dark no one will see the change in actresses"

"You're leg" he started.

"She'll be sitting down" Beck chimed in handing Tori the dress.

"Fine but hurry, Beck get in position"

Tori quickly put on the dress and ran on stage. She sat on the little stool behind the cardboard rowboat looking at Beck, smiling the biggest grin.

The curtain went up, "I love you" he said accidentally.

"I love you too, B-Zach" Tori said. They leaned in for the kiss that ended the play and this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
